candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Delicious Dynasty
in in in that doesn't respawn (unofficial) | released = | difficulty = Hard }} Story Tiffi is celebrating Chinese New Year with Claude, who costumed as The Monkey King. New things *UFO appears in One-layered Sugar Chest for the first time in level 1476. *Jelly fish appears in One-layered Sugar Chest and Two-layered Sugar Chest for the first time in level 1478. *Level 1486 is unofficially the first level to have red candies on a board where they don't spawn, due to redesigning. Levels Delicious Dynasty is a hard episode. It contains three hard levels: , and , three very hard levels: , and ( is also very hard, but only on HTML5), and one extremely hard level: . Overall, this episode is much easier than the previous episode, Dessert Desert. | medium = 3 | somewhat hard = 0 | hard = 3 | very hard = | extremely hard = 1 | nearly impossible = 0 | variable = 0 }} Gallery Story= EP100 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1476 Reality Redesigned Before.png|Level 1476 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1476 Level 1476 Reality Redesigned After.png|Level 1476 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1476 Level 1477 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1477 - |link=Level 1477 Level 1478 V4 HTML5.png|Level 1478 - |link=Level 1478 Level 1479 Reality.png|Level 1479 - |link=Level 1479 Level 1480 V4 HTML5.png|Level 1480 - |link=Level 1480 Level 1481 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1481 - |link=Level 1481 Level 1482 V2 HTML5 before.png|Level 1482 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1482 Level 1482 V2 HTML5 after.png|Level 1482 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1482 Level 1483 Reality.png|Level 1483 - |link=Level 1483 Level 1484 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1484 - |link=Level 1484 Level 1485 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1485 - |link=Level 1485 Level 1486 V3 HTML5 before.png|Level 1486 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1486 Level 1486 V3 HTML5 after.png|Level 1486 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1486 Level 1487 Reality.png|Level 1487 - |link=Level 1487 Level 1488 Reality V2.png|Level 1488 - |link=Level 1488 Level 1489 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1489 - |link=Level 1489 Level 1490 Reality.png|Level 1490 - |link=Level 1490 |-| Champion title= Supreme Simian.png|Champion title|link=Supreme Simian Episode 100 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 100 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Deliciousdynasty.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= Ep100releasedpic.png|After the release poster (mobile) Trivia *This is the 100th episode in Reality. The first level of this episode starts out with green candies arranged in number "100" (compared to the "M" in level 1000). *This episode seems to be based on a Chinese novel, Journey to the West (西游记). *This episode was based on the appropriate year of the zodiac; The "Year of the MONKEY" because of the character. **The mobile version was released (2016.02.03) a few days before Chinese New Year, the New Year's Day of Chinese lunar calendar (2016.02.08). *The character of this episode is often confused with the character Claude, a mime monkey that entertained Tiffi in the episode Bonbon Bistro. *Officially, the episode's character is named The Monkey King (also known as Sūn Wùkōng (孙悟空)), a main character from Journey to the West. *In version 1.87 update (PC), few hours before the episode release, the lollipop hammer can now be used to damage or destroy popcorn blockers. **Also this time, shuffle booster was removed and replaced by extra moves. *This episode shares its first word with Delicious Drifts. *This episode contains the 700th jelly level, which is level 1481. *This episode is the third episode in a row where both words in the episode name starts with letter D. There are also a few similarities between the last three episodes. All three episodes have three level types, at least one order level which requires blockers and all three end with a candy order level. *This is one of the few episodes to only have two ingredient levels. *This is one of the few episodes to contain a triplet of hexagon levels (1487 - 1489). **However, after an update, 1487 is no longer a hexagon level, despite having no change. *Similar to Hoax Hollow, the background of mobile version does not have any character. *A dynasty is an ancestral line of rulers of a country. Category:World openers (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2016 Category:Milestones Category:Hard episodes Category:Very hard episodes Category:Country-based episodes Category:Celebration-themed episodes Category:Night-themed episodes Category:Kingdom-themed episodes